1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera systems, and particularly to an anti-vibration camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
In normal use of a camera, light rays from an object transmit into the camera and fall on a particular region of an image sensor. The image sensor forms an optical image associated with the object at a first position.
However, camera-shake due to hand-held shooting during optical image capture can result in the camera moving slightly relative to the object. Consequently, light rays from the object may fall on a different region of the image sensor causing the optical image associated with the object at a second position to form a blurry optical image. Current image stabilizing camera systems that deal with this problem are expensive and complicated.
Therefore, a new image stabilizing camera system is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.